Avalanche
Avalanche is a female SkyWing with red scales . She is the only known parent to Flame - one of the False Dragonets of Destiny (he was supposed to be the replacement for Glory). Avalanche was a spy for the Talons of Peace, and was stationed at Queen Ruby's Palace during the War of SandWing Succession. She wanted to keep Flame out of the war, so she left him with the Talons of Peace. Her current location is north of the rainforest and west of Queen Moorhen's Lake. Avalanche appears to detest SandWings, based on her hostile looks towards Qibli in Winter Turning. This is loosely believed to be caused by how Viper (the false SandWing dragonet) slashed Flame with her tail barb, leaving his face horribly scarred. She also directs hatred towards Peril, as she mentioned in Escaping Peril, because she was one of the guards who tried to track her down to have her killed. She is short tempered and grumpy, but the only current SkyWing in the Talons of Peace. Biography ''The Brightest Night When Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre arrived at the Talons of Peace camp, they were greeted by Nautilus, Avalanche, Riptide, a SandWing (with possibly a relation to Viper, most likely her uncle), and an "unnamed" IceWing (Cirrus/Chameleon, the only known IceWing talon.) They asked for the whereabouts of the false dragonets, and Sunny and Tsunami replied that Fatespeaker was fine and that Viper died. Then, Flame appeared in the sky and dove for his mother when she called his name. He buried his head in her neck, wrapped his wings around her, and sobbed. Sunny observed that the angry SkyWing could be someone else, someone happier, with dragons who cared about him nearby like Avalanche. Riptide explained to Tsunami that Avalanche was furious about the fact that Morrowseer took him and the other false Dragonets to the Night Kingdom while she was spying at the SkyWing Palace and that she nearly killed Nautilus in her rage, she or someone else refrained herself from doing so. Moon Rising When Flame's thoughts were read by Moonwatcher, he mentioned that "she" was forcing him to go to the Jade Mountain Academy. It can be assumed that this "she" is referring to Avalanche, and Flame may now be bitter toward her for sending him there. He seemed to believe she didn't want to see his scarred face. Flame seems very self-conscious about this scar, though he seems to try to hide it behind anger and hate, especially towards NightWings and SandWings for sending him to the NightWing island and scarring his face. We do not know the true reason Avalanche sent her son to Jade Mountain. ''Winter Turning She appeared briefly in Winter Turning as the Jade Winglet dragonets were looking for a mountain in the Sky Kingdom. She said she did not recognize the mountain the Jade Winglet showed her and glared at Qibli, probably because he is a SandWing. Avalanche doesn't like SandWings because of what Viper did to Flame's face. Escaping Peril Avalanche also appeared in Escaping Peril when she, Cirrus, Nautilus, and some other Talons of Peace assaulted Peril, thinking that she was Scarlet. When Avalanche realized who she was, she told the others to stay back, saying that she 'may be worse' than Scarlet, and asked her if she was in league with Scarlet. She revealed that she was one of the guards sent after Kestrel when she tried to escape with Peril. This lead to a lot of bitter squabbling between her and Peril. Then Turtle reveals that they are going to find Scarlet and kill her, and they let them go. Avalanche's words of hate traced through Peril's mind at the very end of Part One in that book, and Avalanche has not been mentioned since then. Family Tree Quotes "I hope you die." - To Peril in Escaping Peril "Can I go now?" - To Riptide in Winter Turning "Why should I help you?" "Ha. We all wished THAT were true." - When Cirrus says Kestrel never had any dragonets in Escaping Peril "Can I get back to my menacing story now?"- To Peril and ''Prince Turtle in ''Escaping Peril ''"That is one of the rumors going around. But we all know a dragon can't change her scales." - About Peril Trivia *When Morrowseer exiled Squid, he flew alone into the Sky Kingdom and was later found by a spy from the Talons of Peace. Nautilus didn't name the spy, but it may have been Avalanche, as she happened to be stationed there at the time. *Avalanche appears to both hate and fear Peril, as she was cautious about trying to attack her, as well as trying to prove that the "monster" inside of Peril still exists. *It appears that Avalanche has a strong love for Flame, as shown in The Brightest Night. *When Flame was handed over to Morrowseer for the prophecy (without Avalanche's knowledge or consent), she was so angry she "nearly killed Nautilus". *Avalanche might have sent Flame to Jade Mountain Academy so Nautilus and the Talons of Peace don't try to drag him into another task or prophecy. *An avalanche is the top layer of snow in the snowpack that slides down a steep slope when triggered or disturbed. Most avalanches occur in mountains, which explains why this is a SkyWing name. *She, Osprey, and (former) Queen Scarlet are the only known dragons that went after Kestrel when Peril and Ember were dragonets. It is unknown if there was anyone else, but in the graphic novel, it shows three guards with Scarlet. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AvalancheTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Ava and Flame.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Avalanche Skywing_Fotor.jpg Tbn scene.jpg|Avalanche from TBN RedSkyWing.png|By Heron flame_and_avalanche__spoiler_alert___by_shadowsoarhawkflight-d8hyf65.png.jpeg|Avalanche and Flame by ShadowSoarHawkflight 1455600376458-1939268001.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Avalanche SkyWing - Avalanche.png|Avalanche by HappyFalconQueen SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing avalanchez.jpg|A real avalanche 1441988_1418707162204_full.png|Avalanche and Flame avalanche_by_happyfalconqueen-dbh46yc.jpg|Avalanche by Toenailish|link=https://happyfalconqueen.deviantart.com/art/Avalanche-693877044 Avalanche.png|Avalanche Ref by QueenClam|link=https://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/SkyWings-1-727425083 References de:Avalanche fr:Bourrasque pl:Lawina ru:Лавина Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate